User blog:GreyFang82/WIP: Frisk (Noirtale)
Summary Not much is known about Frisk's past other than the fact he used to work for the New York City department before quitting to become a private detective. His buisness office is both where he runs his detective work and where he lives. His office is located in a run down neighborhood and often takes cases from monster clientele. One day, while investigating a case on the local gang he was jumped and left for dead. He later woke up in a body bag at the local morgue, quickly leaving afterwords. He discovers he has unnatrual powers and abilities that help him solve crimes. A few weeks after and he is approached by the Boss Monster known as Toriel in order to overthrow and destroy the Underground Crime King, Asgore. Personal Statistics Name: Frisk Origin: Noirtale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Private Detective Birthplace: New York City Height: 5 ft 4 in Likes: Doing Good, Cheap Cigarettes, and Alcoholic Butterscotch Cinnamon Milkshakes Dislikes: Arrogant People, Living in the slums, and Snails Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Crime solving, getting progressively more drunk throughout the day, and spending time at the gun range. Values: Fairness, Respect, and Justice Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Toriel Dreemurr, Alphys, Napstablook, and Papyrus Previous Affiliation: The New York Police Department Themes: Almost Blue Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Name: Frisk Origin: Noirtale Gender: Male Classification: Human, Private Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Marksmanship, Adept Brawling Skills, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Mid), and Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation. Attack Potency: Wall level (was able to harm Monsters that physically broke down wooden doors), higher with Firearms. Speed: Subsonic (was able to dodge gunfire from a M1911 and a Thompson sub machine gun from five feet away) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (was able to push a piano with no wheels a few feet with a single kick) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (was able to stay conscious for a few hours after losing a majority of his blood and having his skull cracked open) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Firearms. Standard Equipment: A M1911 pistol, a pocket knife, brass knuckles, a lighter, and a box of cigarettes. Intelligence: Gifted (was able to put together clues to solve dozens of cases that police detectives failed to find in weeks of searching, was top of his class while training for a law enforcement career, and has shown competent fighting prowess) Weaknesses: Frisk has little care for his well-being, this usually leads to him getting injuries by otherwise avoidable attacks. Feats: *Dodged gunfire from a Colt 1911 and a Tommy Gun from close range *Fought on par with monsters that could fracture doors, destroy tables, crush handguns, and break lightposts. *Could continue to fight despite having his skull split open, a broken arm, and bleeding profusely. *Could regenerate from being reduced to mush from a building explosion in only four hours, regenerated from a split skull in a few minutes and regenerated from cuts and bruises in only a few seconds *Was completely unaffected by soul-based abilities such as Papyrus's blue mode, Undyne's Green Mode, and attacks that would destroy souls in one attack. (This is due to being a Lost Soul) Note: "Lost Souls" are humans who have separated themselves from their emotions and well-being so much, that their souls turn gray and hardened to manipulation. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts